1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a substrate for electro-optical apparatus, an electro-optical apparatus, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical apparatus is well known that an electro optical substance such as a liquid crystal is provided between an element substrate and a counter substrate. As the electro-optical apparatus, a liquid crystal device, which is used as a liquid crystal light valve of a projector, can be exemplified. In the liquid crystal device, a light shielding layer is provided in an area in which a switching element, a wiring, or the like is disposed, and a part of the light to be incident is shielded in the light shielding layer not to be used. Thus, a configuration is well known that a micro lens is provided on one substrate so as to use the light being shielded in the light shielding layer by condensing the light incident on the liquid crystal device.
However, when refractive power of the micro lens is enhanced in order to improve the use efficiency of light, the light, which is condensed in the micro lens and then emitted, radially spreads. When an angle at which the light spreads is larger than an uptake angle of a projection lens, there is a problem in that a vignetting of the projection lens is generated. In order to solve the above described problem, a liquid crystal device including micro lenses on each of the element substrate and the counter substrate has been suggested (for example see JP-A-2008-281669). In the liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2008-281669, the light incident from the micro lens on one side of the substrate is refracted and condensed, and the light transmitting the liquid crystal layer is refracted again in the micro lens on the other side of the substrate so as to be made almost parallel light, thereby suppressing the vignetting of the projection lens.
However, in a case where the liquid crystal device has a configuration in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a vertical direction with respect to the substrate as in a vertical alignment (VA), when the refractive power of the micro lens on the incident side is enhanced so as to avoid shielding the light in the light shielding layer, a large amount of the light which is condensed and incident on the liquid crystal layer becomes the light which is obliquely incident to a vertical direction and thus the light intersects the high contrast axis direction of the liquid crystal layer. Due to the phase shift, the oblique light obtained from above causes a decrease in transmittance of the light transmitting the liquid crystal layer, and a reduction in contrast of the liquid crystal device. When the refractive power of micro lens on the incident side is weakened in order to improve the transmittance of the light transmitting the liquid crystal layer and the contrast, an amount of the light which is not used by being shielded in the light shielding layer is increased, thereby causing a decrease in the use efficiency of light. Accordingly, a liquid crystal device is required to have a configuration in which the use efficiency of the incident light is increased while the contrast is improved by reducing the inclination of the optical axis of the emitted light.